How To Make YuGiOh! Characters Mad
by Regretful Sorrows
Summary: How can you make all the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mad? Read to find out!
1. Yugi & Yami

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, why would I try to make its characters mad?

-----

Yugi

1. Take his Grandpa.

2. Kill his friends.

3. Steal his gel.

4. Take the Dark Magician Girl from his deck.

5. Cut his hair.

6. Challenge him to kiss Joey.

7. Kill his Grandpa.

8. Tell him that he's not a main character any more.

9. Challenge him to win a duel without Yami at all.

10. Make him read this.

Yami

1. Write 'I Love Kaiba' on his puzzle.

2. Tell him he had to marry Téa, which will scare anyone.

3. Steal his Kuriboh.

4. Ask him why he loves Bakura.

5. He loves Kaiba, we have pictures.

6. Defeat him in a duel & take over the world.

7. Die his hair hot pink.

8. Turn him into a woman.

9. Rob his tomb.

10. Make him sleep with Dartz.

------

Some of you might have noticed that I deleted a story of mine about interviewing Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I actually did that because I was out of ideas.

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	2. Ryou & Bakura

**Disclaimer: **Not yet.

-----

Ryou

1. Make fun of his accent everyday & all day.

2. Tell him you cut his favorite card "Change Of Heart" by mistake.

3. Call his house, when he answers the phone tell him you killed his father and laugh an evil laugh.

4. Tell him that you & Bakura have been in a relationship for quite a while.

5. Always call him "Evil Bakura"

6. Go to his classes and pay for everyone to talk with an accent even his teacher.

7. Die his shirt red & tell him it is blood.

8. Put love letters in his locker addressed from Pegasus, and in case he doesn't believe it; draw funny bunny at the bottom.

9. Leave him a note saying that he'll die when his phone rings.

10. Tell him Bakura went on a killing spree.

Bakura

1. Put pictures of Yami on his wall.

2. Ask him what he feels about Ryou, and when he says he hates him; tell Ryou the absolute opposite.

3. Die his hair and all his clothes black.

4. Tell him that Yamisold the millennium items for ten cents each, if he says you're lying; say I'd never lie about the almighty pharaoh.

5. Follow him everywhere.

6. Email him Yaoi stories about himself, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik & Ryou.

7. Steal the Millennium Ring, so he'll be stuck inside it.

8. Draw him in a bikini and show it to him.

9. Put Make-Up on his face while he's asleep.

10. Whenever he says a word, repeat it after him.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	3. Tea & Serenity

I thank InkedButterfly for the add.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-----

Téa

1. Tell her Yugi is sleeping with her basher.

2. Tell her we know her breasts are fake.

3. She should know no one loves her.

4. Tell her what you really think of her friendship speeches.

5. Make her bald.

6. Tell her we didn't want her to return from Noa's virtual world.

7. Let her know she's fat, weak & a sissy.

8. Poke her eyes out.

9. Steal her bikini.

10. When she's at the zoo alone, free the loin when she's watching it.

Serenity

1. Get rid of Tristan.

2. Beat her brother.

3. Make her blind.

4. Pull out her hair.

5. Break her leg.

6. Make her marry Bones that freaky grave guy.

7. Tell her we know the truth, she's a man.

8. Tell her you won her brother in duel.

9. Force her to sleep with Evil Bakura.

10. Send her to the fake shadow realm.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	4. Duke

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

-----

Duke

Call him dukie-boy.

Burn Orgoth the Relintless.

Kill Serenity.

Turn him into a man & a woman at the same time.

Turn all his pants into shorts.

Enjoy this because he has them leather pants imagine them as really short shorts.

Give him a yaoi comic of him & Tristan.

Draw him wearing pink & hot pink.

Call his game stupid.

Destroy all dice in the whole world.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	5. Joey & Tristan

I wanna thank finalfantasys-child & Purple Glass for the add.

**Disclaimer: **Wanna bet that I own them? 

-----

Joey

1. Dress up as Mai or Serenity & tell him that you're getting married because you're pregnant.

2. IF you are a boy, pretend on having a crush on Mai.

3. Make him marry Vivian Wong.

4. Eat all the food in his home and leave nothing for him.

5. Tell him that Mai hates him.

6. Call him a mutt all day.

7. Every time you see him, say: "Awww. Cutie Doggie!"

8. Tell him to go and duel a monkey.

9. Let him know we all like Kaiba better.

10. Steal all his food while he is asleep. (Note: Check under his bed and in his pockets)

Tristan

1. Kill Serenity (You'll never see the light of the day again.)

2. Sneak in his room and switch his clothes with dresses. (WARNING: his room can give you nightmares but it worth seeing him in his pajamas. Note: don't worry about that long thing sticking out in the middle of the covers. Its just a carrot see he eats and leaves food in his bed.)

3. Trick him into marrying Rebecca.

4. Cut that pointy thing off his head (it's what he calls hair) If possible, make him bald.

5. Call him ugly all the time.

6. Let him see the pairings he's involved in.

7. Tell him we all know you wear pink. We've seen your room and the pictures of him dressed up in a female swimsuit model don't help.

8. Look at him and say what is that ugly thing on your head? Oh, wait, that's your hair.

9. Pour mayonnaise and sprinkles all over him

10. Tell him that Duke & Serenity will get married because Serenity got pregnant after the affair.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	6. Mai & Rebecca

I thank Purple Glass for the review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-----

Mai

Flush the Harpie Ladies card down the toilet.

Defeat the Harpie Pet Dragon.

Tell her Joey got married.

Lock her into a wardrobe with Evil Bakura for an hour.

Ask her: "What's your age?"

Tell her to make sure she never bends down or she really will give the boys a show.

Make her see how she's paired with Téa.

Sometimes I don't think she wears a bra.

And I know she stuffs her bra.

Ask her if she likes dressing like a hooker.

Rebecca

Make fun of her grandpa.

Burn her teddy bear.

Make fun of her voice.

Paint her skin rainbow.

Destroy her favorite cards like that shadow ghoul thing.

Pull her hair out.

Kill her grandpa.

Tear her grandfather's Blue Eyes White card again.

Tell her Yugi got married from Vivian Wong.

Pour water in her bed, so everyone will think she had had an accident.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	7. Seto & Noah

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

-----

Seto

Take his Egyptian God Card and if you do, you are crazy.

Beat him in a duel.

Tell him Joey took over Kaiba Corp and called it Joey Corp.

Mail him pictures of Yami.

Dress up as Yami hide in his room then jump out.

Make Joey visit him everyday.

Send him his white coat died pink.

Give him a rainbow wig.

Take Mokuba then you will see an evil side.

Make him listen to one of Téa's loooooooooooooong friendship speech.

Noah

Ruin his plans.

Write Seto's name everywhere.

Ask him about his father.

Ask him if he likes being dead.

Then ask him how it's like being a freak.

Keep saying: "Living is fun!" all day.

Give him a note that says: "daddy boy".

Kill him and stick him back into a computer.

Ask him: "How can you hate Seto if they both almost look alike?"

Call him an idiot.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	8. Weevil & Rex

**Disclaimer: **Not yet.

-----

Weevil

Call him beetle head

Say you hate all insects

Say you burned his Ultimate Great Moth.

Defeat him, record his whining and sell it to all the radio stations.

Call him cheater.

Steal his glasses.

Make fun of his voice.

Step on his pet bugs.

Tear up his deck.

Do all the above.

Rex

Why didn't he die all of his hair?

Tell him that Joey is better than him.

Ask him" If you think you're so great, why didn't you realize Mai had cheated on the boat?"

Poke him in the eyes. (may cause permanent blindness)

Make fun of dinosaurs.

Steal his hat.

Then flush that hat down the toilet.

Throw him off of a building.

Set him on a date with Weevil.

Call him mini-Mokuba.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


	9. Shadi & Ishizu

Phew! Last Chapter at last!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-----

Shadi

Ask him if he is bald.

Or is he going bald.

Tell him to say the tongue twister "sun shine city" 10 times fast, he can't do it.

Ask him how much gold a bald man should wear.

Why does he love seeing the pharaoh so much?

Complement him on his dress.

Steal his turban.

Tell him you have all the millennium items.

Die his clothes in a rainbow pattern.

Tear all his clothes.

Ishizu

Let Marik burn the house down.

Make her hair like Tristan's.

Call her Tea, Serenity or Bandit Keith.

We all know she and Shadi are together.

She lost her virginity to Pegasus.

Destroy her Egyptian Collection.

Replace her necklace with a pig skin choker.

Crown her Queen of the lesbian second to Mai.

She has had her eye on Tea for awhile.

Ask her this embarrassing question: "Did Egyptians have underwear?" Because she's starting to sag.

-----

Please, I do not intend to bash or make fun of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Character, whoever who they are, or how much I hate them. This was made only for fun.


End file.
